totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ
Devon Joseph "DJ" Benson is the Gentle Giant of the Total Drama series; a big softie who competes in TDC/B. He has to take on his own fears to triumph. He is one of the original 22 campers. Profile DJ moved from Jamaica when he was four years old, but still has a lot of the island left in him. The most prominent is his chill island-itude. He may be huge, but he's not out to hurt anybody. Just as long as you don't say anything about his Momma - in which case he'll loose his gentleness real quick. The only thing this Jamaican-born Canadian loves as much as his Momma is a spicy roti and getting his dance on. DJ loooves to groove. He may be a big boy, but this homey rolls like Captain Sensitivo. His football coach wishes he had more of The Eye of The Tiger since his inner softie can really get in the way of pounding the competition into the dust, but that's not DJ's style. He prefers to chill and be chilled. DJ never had plans to be on TV either, but when the producers of Total Drama Island spotted him pushing a row of eighty shopping carts across the parking lot at his part time grocery job they HAD to have this young giant on their show. Now that he's on-board, DJ wants to win the prize money so that he can fulfill his Momma's wish and move back home to Jamaica. DJ is a good son. He's also a good friend and the kind of guy you want on your team.﻿ Coverage DJ brought Bunny back with him when he came back for TDC. DJ was a very gentle and noncompetitive type who had to get himself worked up to really take a crack at the dangerous challenges Chris would make Most notable was the snowball challenge, where he got inspiration from a wild animal. He was too terrified to fight against anyone, especially a certain fitness buff, but then he was inspired by aforementioned animal. Summoning his courage, he bested Eva, and won one of the bases for his team. He was eventually eliminated when he couldn't handle the wild prom challenge, but he received a lot of sympathy, as DJ is a very lovable guy; even Izzy, who did vote for him, comforted him over being voted off. In TDB, he's as friendly but noncompetitive as ever, and is mostly a peace keeper for the increasingly hostile battles. He brought Bunny back, and now rooms, ironically, with three of the most competitive people (Duncan, Daisy, Eva). DJ is also the peacekeeper, if there can be one, between Anita and Eva in the love triangle. DJ is always the one to say, "Can't we all just get along?" whenever fights start. Love Interests DJ had a girlfriend in-between seasons called Alexandra, who he plays War of Prism with as she got him on the game. Unfortunately, they broke up during the next break because he was gone so much. They are still on good terms. As far as things have gone, DJ has no love interests among the others, just good friendships. Though he was paired with Izzy in the prom challenge, all she did was frighten him. VR Challenges DJ has survived the Zombie and Super of the VR games, being MVP in the latter. At the end of the Super VR challenge, all of the remaining heroes and villains were fighting each other, locked at even numbers. DJ arrived during the fighting, ran past them (the villains were unable to fight him due to his powerful pacifism aura), and retrieved the item that won the challenge for the heroes. In the Vampire challenge, he and Zachary were swarmed down by vampires. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by an alien blitz attack. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was crushed under a building knocked over but saved Rodney's life. Trivia *DJ is a Jamaican-Canadian, not African-American like several fans have called him. *Bunny has stayed with DJ for all three seasonsTotal Drama Battlegrounds, and he is protective of the lil' rabbit. *DJ and Sakaki are alike in many ways, though he is far less shy. *Fake furs scare DJ, even if he knows they are, well, fake. *Even though he has some coping with his phobia of snakes, he has not fully conquered it; lil' tiny snakes seem to be something he can handle. *DJ, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in the episode Prom Fight. *DJ has, among his fellow competitors, kissed Izzy, Belinda, Anita, and Clive. *DJ was Heather's original love interest. *DJ is very interested in War of Prism, and plays a nature magess named Bunny, who's a male grove elf that specializes in healing. Quotes *"See how cute Bunny is? Feel the cuteness, feel the love!" - Total Drama Battlegrounds, chapter 42, while rubbing Bunny in Clive's face. *"Sometimes I think I shouldn't have signed up for this show, there's gotta be better ways to try and earn five million dollars!" (*He pauses and looks around.*) "Nothing… comes to mind right now though. Except stealing a dollar from five million places, but that'd be incredibly dishonest." - Total Drama Battlegrounds, chapter 44. Gallery TDB zombies.jpg|DJ with Eva during the Zombie VR Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Asymmetrical Parallels Category:Mad Crazy Skillz Category:Earth Spirits Category:Winter Wonders Category:Six Seater Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Males